


Light show

by Sashaya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fix-it fic, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, spoilers for Age of Ultron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's here to calm her dreams...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light show

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of all the AoU spoilers, my denial and pieces of information about the comics that I got. 
> 
> Unbeta'ed!
> 
> _**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own any of the characters. ___

Her hands are shaking. Just a bit. She bites her lip hard, making sure she’s not sleeping anymore. 

“I’m here” he covers her hands with his and Wanda takes a deep breath. 

She still feels the need to curl into herself and hide, shield herself from the world. 

“It’s okay” Vision is slow and careful in his movements. He’s not afraid he’s going to break her. He knows her too well to believe she could be easily broken. 

He makes sure she’s getting what she wants, what she needs. 

Wanda sighs and leans against his chest, when Vision settles. He presses a kiss behind her ear – it’s soft, careful, full of love and comfort.

“Want to talk?” Vision asks softly. 

She stays silent. She moves her hands, drawing and painting sceneries with her powers. The room is lit by red light and it brings her comfort she so desperately needs. 

“Pietro died” she says finally. Her voice broke on her brother’s name and she’s crying.

Vision hugs her tightly.

“He’s fine” he tells her. It doesn’t sound like he’s making fun of her. (He could never.)

He’s reassuring her. She saw her brother die and that’s something that will forever haunt her mind. 

Vision will be beside her to help her. But only if she lets him. 

The light before Wanda changes and Vision watches bullets piercing a young man. He feels his lover tremble. She almost makes a sound. 

Vision hopes that one day she won’t feel responsible. He knows as everyone who was there, that she did her best. 

It’s only Wanda that needs to believe it.

“We can see him in the morning” Vision whispers to her. 

He’d like to cover her hands with his, to end her morbid light show but he won’t. It’s how she deals and he hates her, hates how it’s hurting her. But he won’t take it away from her.

“I’d like that” Wanda says. The lights change. Vision watches two children run and play. Wanda seems more relaxed now. 

Vision kisses her cheek and watches. She’s putting a show for him and for herself. 

_Thank you_ is hidden in the way their lips meet.


End file.
